The purpose of this agreement is to outline the terms under which funds from the National Center for Research Resources (NCRR), National Institutes of Health (NIH) will be transferred to the Indian Health Service (IHS) to support the Native American Research Centers for Health (NARCH) project focusing on community-based participatory research (CBPR) approaches to addressing health disparities in medically underserved populations